Retrouvaille
by Ryopini
Summary: OS/UA - Destiel - Après des années de séparation, Dean va finalement retrouver une vielle connaissance qui va de nouveau chambouler sa vie.


**[EDIT] [CORRECTION] Le texte n'est pas nouveau, mais il y avait des fautes qui me dérangeaient pas mal, du coup j'ai souhaité le modifier pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire. J'espère qu'il n'y en a plus trop, ou qu'en tout cas les plus grosses n'y sont plus.**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Bon. Vous m'excuserez d'avance, j'avais rien écrit depuis plus de 3 ans. Je ne voulais pas forcément publier, mais on m'a motivé (Yaeris, merci !), et du coup, voici mon deuxième Destiel…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et évidemment, personne ne m'appartient.**

 ** _(Désolée si la mise en page est pas top, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment eu du mal..)_**

* * *

Il était seul, dans le noir, essayant de discerner ses mains tremblantes. Un flot de sensations prenaient part en lui, de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse, un soupçon d'excitation… Mais surtout la peur, il était apeuré par ce qui allait suivre.

Déjà quinze ans sans nouvelles de lui, quinze ans qu'on l'avait arraché à son monde, sans aucune pitié, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Il avait été dévasté par son départ, lui, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, embarqué par ses parents dans une ville si lointaine.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent à cette époque, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Son magnifique regard bleu, embrumé par des larmes, sa voix brisée qui tentait de l'appeler, ça n'avait cessé de le perturber.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, vraiment rapprochés, c'était arrivé au fur et à mesure, sans y porter garde. Mais une main touchant l'autre, une caresse discrète en remettant une mèche en place, des sourires les plus attendrissants les uns que les autres, ces petites attentions qui avaient fini par les rendre amoureux.  
Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas été bien plus loin, les parents de Castiel avaient compris. Leurs regards ne trompaient personne.

Et ce jour… Ce jour si particulier pour Dean… Alors qu'ils étaient au parc, assis l'un contre l'autre, entremêlant leurs doigts, discutant de tout et de rien dans un bonheur sans nom, ils virent arriver les parents de Castiel.  
Ils tirèrent ce dernier sans ménagement pour le lever, sans un regard pour Dean qui s'était levé immédiatement, et lui annoncèrent son départ imminent dans une autre ville, loin de lui, sans contact possible.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le regard le plus déchirant de Castiel, le regard qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans ses sublimes yeux. Celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur.  
Depuis ce moment, il ne l'avait jamais revu, il était hanté par ce regard, il l'avait cherché, il avait fait tout son possible pour reprendre contact avec lui, mais en vain.

Alors il avait dû avancer sans lui.

Il s'était énormément renfermé sur lui-même, ne souhaitant pas s'attacher aux gens pour ne plus souffrir, et puis il lui était évident que personne ne compterait autant que Castiel, il avait vécu toute son enfance avec lui, il était tombé amoureux, et il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, alors comment aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais la force des choses avaient quand même fait qu'il avait rencontré des amis, des gens avec qu'il avait tenté fuir, de mettre de la distance, mais avec lesquels il n'avait pas réussi.  
Et finalement il avait réussi à être un tant soit peu heureux, à vivre sa vie avec ses amis, évitant malgré tout toutes relations avec des hommes.

Puis il était devenu mécanicien, et sa vie avait beaucoup évolué, son patron, celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.) s'occupait de lui, le boostait au maximum.

Tous leur avaient permis de vivre une vie normale, en ayant presque réussi à passer à autre chose.

Jusqu'au jour où sa vie prit un nouveau tournant.

Il avait passé l'une des pires journées depuis longtemps, elle avait été extrêmement fatigante, avec des clients exécrables, des cas compliqués... Une journée interminable.  
Alors il avait décidé de sortir boire un verre, histoire de se détendre, de penser à autre chose.

Mais décidément, il n'y arrivait pas, un homme s'était installé tout près de lui, sans même demander si la place était libre… Un petit soupir était sorti de ses lèvres, il n'avait pas la tête à discuter avec qui que ce soit. Il avait alors pris sa bière pour tenter de se cacher derrière.

Mais l'homme avait prononcé son nom.

Il avait arrêté net l'avancé de sa bière pour se tourner vers lui. Il l'avait observé, longuement, avant de réaliser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul dans cette pièce. L'angoisse montante.

Il prit une grande inspiration et écouta le bruit environnant. L'agitation était bien présente, les rires se faisaient entendre alors qu'il sentait une boule se former dans son ventre.  
Il frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon, et pesta intérieurement de devoir autant attendre.  
Son cœur battu à un rythme incroyablement vite lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la pièce. Le moment tant attendu était là.

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Dean se leva directement et croisa son regard. Il ne bougea pas pendant un temps alors que sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

\- Dean…

Il reprit une grande inspiration et souffla d'un coup.

\- Gabriel...

Le sourire de Gabriel se fit plus grand, le frère de Castiel était clairement heureux, peut-être un peu trop. Mais lui-même l'était, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré par hasard dans ce bar.  
Ce soir-là, c'était évident, il avait su que sa vie aller prendre un nouveau tournant, et il espérait clairement que ça serait un bon tournant.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, oui, il était prêt.

\- Parfait ! Mais avant, mets-moi ça.

Dean le regarda, son sourire débile n'annonçait rien de beau. Et ce fut le cas, il le vit sortir de sa poche un petit nœud. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Non je ne mettrais pas ça !

\- Chuuuuut calme toi tu veux ! Et parle pas trop fort sinon tu vas tout gâcher.

Le plus jeune croisa les bras.

\- Et c'est mon cadeau, alors hein.

Il grogna légèrement pour abdiquer et le regarda s'approcher pour lui accrocher au cou. Il se recula en grimaçant puis lui tendit le bras.

\- Ici c'est tout

\- Même pas drôle.

Un peu déçu, il finit par lui attacher au poignet, et le tira par le bras pour le sortir de la chambre.

\- Et maintenant tu te tais

Il le regarda un peu surpris et hocha de la tête.

Dean le suivit le long du couloir, les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Puis il entendit _son_ rire.  
Il se stoppa net alors qu'une multitude de questions arrivèrent d'un coup dans sa tête.

« Et s'il ne voulait pas me revoir ? S'il avait refait sa vie ? S'il était en colère contre lui de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé ? Et si…»

Gabriel vit le doute sur son visage et lui tapa légèrement la tête pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il sortit alors de ses songes et croisa le regard de Gabriel, celui-ci lui sourit, un sourire rassurant, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui lui fit énormément du bien.

Alors il se remit à le suivre, lentement, prudemment… Jusqu'à être devant une porte. Gabriel lui fit signe d'attendre là.

\- Cassiiiie

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Instantanément, à l'entente de sa voix, sa respiration se coupa. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment.

\- J'ai mon cadeau pour toi, t'es prêt ?

\- Vu ton regard j'ai quelque peu peur

\- Maaaaais non, tout va bien. Cadeau, viens par ici !

Il mit un temps pour réaliser qu'il devait répondre au nom de « cadeau » et le rejoindre, peut-être à cause de la peur qu'il ressentait, ou peut-être à cause de son esprit qui était trop occupé à réentendre sa voix en boucle.  
Mais il se décida, et entra dans la pièce.

Comme une habitude, son regard rencontra directement le sien, et le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux.

Tout le monde se tut alors que son cœur rata un battement. Ce regard si bleu, si profond lui fit remonter toutes ses émotions enfouies.

Il vit ces magnifiques yeux se remplir de larmes, et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de parler, il se retrouva avec une tête brune dans ses bras qui le serrait de toutes ses forces.  
Un long soupir de soulagement sorti de sa bouche, tous ses doutes venaient de partir d'un seul coup.

Il le serra doucement dans ses bras, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

La petite tête brune se glissa dans son cou, il frissonna à ce contact. L'ainé sentit alors une larme couler sur sa peau, il le serra plus fort et embrassa tendrement sa tête.

Dean ferma les yeux, voulant profiter du moment, et surtout, ne pas pleurer.

Le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux, Castiel avait complètement oublié que ses amis étaient là, que son frère était là… La seule et unique chose qui comptait était les bras qui l'entouraient. Ses bras qui l'avaient tant manqué. Ses bras qui étaient d'ailleurs bien plus musclés qu'avant.

Dean glissa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir.

\- Cas...

Il sentit Castiel le serrer toujours plus fort, comme si celui-ci avait peur qu'il parte et qu'ils soient de nouveau séparer.

\- Je ne te laisserais plus, je te promets…

Castiel sortit lentement de son cou pour croiser son regard une nouvelle fois. Dean pouvait y lire toute la joie qu'il ressentait, tout l'amour que lui portait jeune et qu'il lui portait toujours aujourd'hui.  
L'ainé lui caressa tendrement la joue jusqu'à entendre un « humhum » venant de Gabriel.

Sans le lâcher il regarda autour de lui et vit tout le monde les fixer, Dean, n'aimant pas particulièrement être le centre de l'attention, grogna légèrement tout relâchant tout doucement Castiel.  
Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille, il le relâcha oui, mais pour mieux attraper sa main et glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

Dean se gratta la nuque, serra doucement sa main, et observa les gens prendre leurs vestes.

\- Oh non mais Cas... Enfin profite de ta soirée, on a le temps

Cas n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, et il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il fit un petit non de la tête et serra sa main plus fort. Il avait juste envie de se retrouver avec lui, seul, il aimait ses amis, il était ravi qu'ils soient là, mais là, il avait juste envie de Dean.

Et tous ses amis connaissaient Dean, ils en avaient tous entendu parler une fois. Alors quand ils les avaient vus… Ils n'avaient pas cherché très loin et voulaient le laisser profiter tranquillement. Chacun leurs tours viennent lui faire un petit câlin, ils entendirent tous un petit « merci » avec la voix cassée, et quittèrent la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Gabriel, Castiel et évidemment Dean, qui de toute façon, n'aurait pas pu partir vu la manière où Castiel s'accrochait à sa main.

\- Alors, il te plait mon cadeau ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse vu les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, mais il voulait l'embêter un peu et rester au maximum.

\- Tu sais comment je l'ai retrouvé ?

\- Il me racontera.

Gabriel fit une petite bouille, il connaissait son frère, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il parte. Pas méchamment, il l'aimait vraiment, mais juste parce qu'il avait son plus grand rêve juste à côté de lui et qu'il avait donc d'autres priorités.

Le brun lâcha lentement sa main avec beaucoup d'appréhension, et partit faire un énorme câlin à son frère, lui murmurant une multitude de merci comme il n'avait jamais fait.

Dean en profita pour regarder autour de lui, Gabriel l'avait fait rentrer dans l'appartement du plus jeune très rapidement, il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui faire visiter, voulant le cacher au plus vite dans la chambre d'ami.

L'appartement était très simple, avec beaucoup de charmes, il reconnaissait le style Castiel.  
Son œil fut attiré par un meuble rempli de photos.

Il ne sut pas s'il était surpris, ou juste content de voir des photos d'eux deux affichées.

L'ainé attrapa lentement une des photos, les deux jeunes hommes y posaient, tout sourire, heureux comme pas permis bien avant leurs séparations. Il sourit tendrement en y repensant, et sourit encore plus quand il sentit Castiel se tenir près de lui.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, surtout depuis leurs séparations, mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Si tu savais à quel point…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions.

Le plus jeune lui tira doucement la main pour le guider vers le canapé, il le fit s'asseoir pour mieux pouvoir s'installer ensuite sur ses jambes.

Ils se regardèrent sans s'arrêter, la main de Castiel se glissa alors sur son visage, le caressant doucement, le redécouvrant lentement.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi…

Castiel embrassa lentement sa joue. Contrairement à Dean, il aimait le contact, enfin uniquement avec lui. Alors celui-ci embrassa tout son visage, il n'avait cessé de rêver à ce moment.  
Dean ferma les yeux, profitant des douces lèvres, il soupira de bien-être.

Il était partagé entre passer sa soirée à se faire embrasser tendrement et l'interroger pour en savoir plus sur lui. Et comme si Castiel savait toujours autant lire en lui, Il embrassa très longuement sa joue, avant d'entamer la conversation. Ou tout du moins tenter.

\- Tu es vraiment plus musclé maintenant

Il appuya ses dires en posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Dean se mit à rire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce début de conversation.

\- Eh oui Cas, et j'ai même grandi !

Le plus jeune lui tira la langue. Un sentiment d'habitude se fit sentir, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Dean loucha légèrement sur sa langue, pour revenir à ses yeux.

\- J'ai grandi aussi, mais par contre je n'ai pas pris tant de muscle.

\- C'est avec le boulot je suppose

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

Dean profita pour glisser ses mains sur son torse, voulant lui aussi le redécouvrir. Non sans glisser ses mains dans le bas de son dos, il lui expliqua alors son travail, ses journées chargées… Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il décrit alors à son tour son travail, il était écrivain, il adorait passer son temps à écrire, à imaginer un monde où tout est parfait.

\- Woaw, je savais que tu avais un talent incroyable, mais là, je suis bluffé. Je suis un peu frustré de n'être jamais tombé sur un de tes livres…

Il fit une petite bouille, c'était décidé, il se rattraperait. Il lui fit un petit bisou pour sceller sa promesse.

\- N'empêche que ça a été long l'attente…

\- Ah oui, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte d'entrée

\- C'est normal… J'étais dans ta chambre d'ami

\- Tu ? Hein ? Tu étais là tout ce temps ? Depuis quand ?

Castiel s'installa un peu mieux dans ses bras, il ne s'en passerait plus.

\- Déjà oui, ça fait… Cinq heures que je suis dans ta chambre d'ami et...

\- Cinq heures ? Q-Quoi ? Tu étais là et il a fallu que j'attende autant de temps pour que tu viennes ?

\- A qui le dis-tu…. Surtout que moi, ça fait… Un mois que j'ai rencontré Gabriel, un mois qu'il m'empêche de te voir pour te faire la surprise, c'était, vraiment, mais alors, vraiment long.

Le brun le regarda, les yeux grands ouvert, puis il plissa ses yeux, un petit regard noir passa. Il allait tuer Gabriel. Le faire autant attendre alors qu'il l'avait trouvé, c'était injuste.

Dean le vit changer de comportement rapidement, il lui caressa doucement la joue pour le reconnecter avec lui. Ce qui évidemment, fonctionna à merveille.

Il ne cessa de caresser sa joue, regardant son visage, son corps, se posant une seule et unique question.

\- Et…

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant malgré tout à poser la question. Castiel inclina légèrement la tête, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Dean.

\- Et... Tu…

\- Non.

Dean le regarda, surpris.

\- Quoi non ?

\- Je n'ai personne

Dean rougit encore plus et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, il était très gêné, Castiel savait toujours lire en lui sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Le brun lui sourit timidement et embrassa tendrement sa joue.

\- Et toi ?

\- Huuuum, j'suis marié, j'ai trois enfaaaants

Au vue du visage décomposé de Castiel, Dean se mit à rigoler et le serra fort contre lui.

\- Je rigole mon ange, je rigole

Castiel tapa gentiment le torse du plus vieux.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Il lui sourit en caressant sa main.

\- … Mon ange ?

\- Mm ?

\- Tu m'as appelé mon ange ?

L'ainé sourit timidement, c'était sorti tout seul, un vieux réflexe.

\- Désolé.

Et Castiel fit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire, avant même d'être séparé.

Il embrassa ses lèvres.

Ces lèvres si tentantes, si attractives, qu'il avait rêvé des années durant.

Les deux garçons rougirent instantanément, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vu venir, mais autant l'un que l'autre l'avaient aimé.

Castiel glissa son visage dans son cou, extrêmement gêné par son propre comportement, il avait peur d'avoir agi trop rapidement, peur de faire fuir Dean.

Mais il fut rassuré en sentant ce dernier le serrer un peu plus contre lui, caressant lentement son dos du bout des doigts.

\- Mm… Tu sais que je vais avoir encore plus du mal à partir maintenant, hein ?

\- Reste alors…

Dean sourit tendrement, la voix de Castiel étant très hésitante. Il embrassa sa tête lentement, il n'avait plus été aussi bien depuis des années.  
Ils avaient des tas de choses à rattraper, des tas de choses à se dire, un avenir à construire ensemble, mais là ils ne désiraient qu'une chose, être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et profiter simplement de ces retrouvailles bien méritées.


End file.
